Born to Serve
by KingKaiju007
Summary: Naruto had successfully escaped Death with his infant son Ryu. The world they landed on is strange and foreign, filled with these things called...mutants and heroes. The god of ruin is not so easily evaded, he has sent agents to retrieve Naruto and Ryu. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki must stop this entity or every world will fall. Sequel to Born to Rule
1. Prologue: A New Adventure

**We are back! Welcome to the sequel of Born to Rule! Let's see what happens shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.**

**XxX**

The forest was full of chatters from the local wildlife. Birds sang their songs, bugs chirped, and animals prattled. A feeling of dread blanketed the area, the creatures fell silent. The nervous fauna hastily left the area. A moment later and a black portal ripped through the air, spitting out a fatigued figure. It was a white haired man, he was wearing black clothes. In his arms, wrapped in his cloak, was a child. The small infant boy sported a black gash going across his small chest.

Naruto looked at the wound on his son, anger swelling within him. He brought a mana covered hand to Ryu's chest, doing his best to heal it. He was surprised when the wound began to spread, turning his son into a silhouette, before it was absorbed into his skin. Ryu had changed, his hair was now ebony black, and his eyes were a haunting purple. The white haired man thought back to his encounter with Death. His eyes widened, Ryu had been touched by one of the god's limbs.

Naruto gave his son another once over, satisfied that there were no more problems, the man began to observe his surroundings. The forest was unfamiliar, surprisingly. Naruto got to his feet and began to walk. As he walked he began to think up a plan of action, he smiled softly as his son began tugging at his shirt.

He failed to notice that three glowing orbs had also come from the portal. One was red, another was green and the last one was silver. They faltered for a single second, before shooting off into different directions. Naruto felt the disturbance, _"So, he did send someone after all."_ It was that thought that made him realize that Death wasn't going to stop until he had his prize. _"I need to draw his attention away from Ryu, maybe even kill him if the chance arises. I'm missing the dark lord souls and a large chunk of my power but still the battle will be massive, I'll have to go to a different world, but…I can't take Ryu with me."_

Naruto looked up at the setting sun, before he continued walking. After an hour or so of treading through forest the sun had fell and the moon had risen. He finally broke the tree line to see rows of houses that seemed to be the outskirt of a large city. With his keen senses he scanned each house, noting anything dangerous, until he came upon one small house. He got closer, while making sure to stay in the shadows. In the window he could see two people, a young couple by the look of it. The man was sitting in an arm chair, his legs crossed and his eyes drooping from exhaustion. His wife was sitting comfortably on the couch, reading a book with rapt attention. Naruto looked down at his sleeping son, a few tears stinging his eyes. "I will come back for you, I promise, just as soon as I take out the being that has ruined our lives."

The white haired man gently kissed his sons forehead, before walking swiftly to the front door. He carefully placed his son on the porch; he rang the doorbell, and disappeared. A woman opened the door, curious as to who it could be, when she didn't see anyone she huffed and was about to close the door, when she heard a small yawn. Looking down her eyes widened at the sight of a small child. She picked the boy up, noticing a small note attached to the black fiber.

"His name is Ryu. Take care of him, for I cannot. I will be back for him, I know not when." The woman looked around the dark street for a minute, before a broad smile appeared on her face. She hugged the boy gently, before trotting to the living room to give her husband the good news. They could have a child, if only for a bit.

Naruto observed from an opposite rooftop, _"I will stay, and watch over him for his first couple years. This will give me time to regain my strength and investigate those disturbances."_

XxX

The red soul floated slowly through a house, it was obvious that the owners of the household were heavily religious. Crosses hung on most of the walls, as well as paintings of a man in white robes. The red orb floated through an open threshold, seeing a couple asleep in their bed. It had found its target, the woman was pregnant, if only a month or so. The soul hovered above the woman's belly, before phasing through her stomach. A flash of red eyes and a toothy grin appeared in her mind, causing her to wake up with a gasp.

XxX

The silver soul floated through a house that seemed ready to fall apart, cockroaches skittered around the walls, and the air was thick with cigarette smoke. The soul floated into a room, noticing a woman sleeping on a mattress. The soul seemed to vibrate in excitement. This woman was also pregnant. The orb shot into her stomach. A flash of silver eyes and a malicious smirk woke her from her drug induced sleep, sweating and shaking in fear.

XxX

The green soul however, wasn't in a house; it was in an underground lab. Chemicals bubbled in beakers, while papers were scattered on desks. A man sat at one of the desks, his back to the soul, writing something down. A woman was sleeping peacefully in one of the chairs, the soul seemed unbothered by the fact she wasn't pregnant. It hovered over to her stomach, but before it could phase through it, the man turned around.

His eyes slightly widened, as he looked at the floating mass of energy. "Interesting, it seems to have some sort of fascination with my wife." Without wasting another moment, the orb flew into the woman's belly. A flash of green eyes and a scowl awoke the woman, with a startled cry. The man had a look of worry on his face, but his mind was racing on the possible experiments that were in his future.

XxX

Death looked at the events from his realm; he frowned when he could not see Ryu. **"Oh dear Naruto, you actually believe you can hide him from me?" **A fang filled grin stretched across his face. **"Every world will fall before my armies, and no one can stop me! Not even GOD!" **An insane laugh tore its way from his throat, filling the shadow realm with its supremacy.

XxX

**And end. Don't worry this is only the prologue. The next chapter will be way longer. Review! Tell me what you think. What were the three souls? Will Ryu be raised well? Give your opinions in the reviews!**

**BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Kids

**Welcome back to Born to Serve! This is going to get a little OC central.**

**Disclaimer: Thine ownage doth not belong to me. I don't own Marvel or Naruto.**

**XxX (eight years later)**

An eight year old boy sat in the backseat of his dad's car, looking at his father in confusion. He was just playing in his room when he had come in, his face emotionless, telling him they were going on a trip. The boy had blood red hair, and eyes of the same shade, he looked nothing like his father. The man that was driving looked ahead, dark thoughts brewing in his mind. He was overjoyed when his wife became pregnant, but a problem during birth had killed his beloved Amy. The doctors chalked it up as a mutation.

The baby was healthy, but the fact that the boy had such abnormal features caused the religious man to question if he was actually the father. For eight years his doubts had festered in his mind, until he came to the delusional conclusion that the child was a spawn of Lucifer. When his local church laid eyes upon his supposed son, they immediately forbade him from coming back.

He looked out the window, satisfied they were far out enough he turned onto a dirt road. The boy looked out the window curiously; he squinted as he saw a shadowed figure quickly disappear. The boy shook his head, he must be seeing things. The car stopped, the man got out, telling the boy to do the same.

Eager to explore the boy hopped out of the car and ran passed his dad, only for his arm to be caught in a strong grip by his father. The child whimpered, hoping he wasn't going to get another beating. He was dragged farther into the woods. The child became increasingly scared as his father started muttering under his breath. When they reached a clearing he was thrown forward, the boy landed on his stomach with a cry of pain.

The man reached into his pocket pulling out a pistol, and aimed it at the back of his son's head.

"Be not overcome of evil, but overcome evil with good."

"**What a load of crap." **The red headed youth looked up to see his father wasn't moving, as if he were frozen, pointing a gun straight at him. The voice that had spoken seemed to resonate all around him. **"This man is going to kill you! After eight years of unwarranted punishment and insult, will you let him get away with murdering you?" **The boy looked all around, his face stained with tears, "He's my dad!" A laugh followed those words, one of cruel delight.

"**Do you truly believe that boy? Take another look at him! Your true father is a MONSTER!" **out of the ground raised a creature of shadow. It had a large grin stretched across its face. The boy looked up at the being with horror filled eyes. **"I created you for one purpose! To kill a disobedient dog's pup!" **The boys eyes flashed black as his soul was brought under heel. **"Find the boy Ryu and kill him!" **

"That won't be happening." Death turned and glared at the man that had appeared in a black suit. **"You're too late, he is under my control." **Naruto smirked, before walking to the boy's side, "Chains are meant to be broken. You are just an illusion. You aren't really here." The well-dressed man snapped his fingers, sending a shockwave of power throughout the area, causing Death's form to flicker, before vanishing.

Naruto looked at the boy more closely and smiled softly, he looked a lot like Kushina, with hints of Kurama thrown in. _"So I was right, a piece of my soul and Fu's. Death you twisted cur." _The red headed child sniffed as he looked up at the man. "Is my daddy a monster?" Naruto kneeled in front of the child, deciding it best to avoid the subject, "What is your name little one?" The child sent a fear filled glance to his motionless father, "Michael."

Naruto took a page from his late wife's book and gently hugged the boy, "How would you like to leave this place and come with me? We could go on so many adventures; you could have brothers and sisters!" Naruto spoke to his illegitimate son with a lump in his throat, cursing himself for not finding his children sooner. The red head looked up with teary eyes, "Will you be my new daddy?"

Naruto beamed at the idea of more children joining his family, Fu would be so happy. "Of course, before we go we need to deal with poop head over there." Michael covered his mouth with his small hands, trying to stop his laughter. Naruto stood and walked up to the frozen man, before forming a handsign and poking the man's temple. The ex-father unfroze and seemed dazed, he looked confused; he dropped the gun and headed back to his car. The duo watched as the man drove away.

Naruto smiled at the little redhead, "Let's go get your siblings."

XxX

An eight year old girl ran through the alleyways of New York City, shivering slightly from the rain that pelted her relentlessly. She looked up as she came out of one of the alleys, smiling slightly at the apartment she and her mother were living in. She took off towards the building with a small grin on her face, eager to see her mother. The girl flew up the stairs, stopping when she reached the correct door.

She slowly opened it, and walked inside. As she closed the door, she heard a chain of strangled coughs before a weak voice called out, "Angel? Is that you?" The girl beamed as she walked to her mom's room, "Yeah, it's me mommy." The little girl walked through a threshold, seeing a pale woman lying on the bed. The sick woman smiled feebly at her daughter. The eight year old was truly unique, with her white hair that went down to her shoulders and eyes that looked like liquid silver.

Angel slipped off her backpack, digging through it she pulled out a small container that held a couple pills. She placed them on the nightstand so they were in reach. "I brought you more medicine mommy!" The sick woman frowned, "Angel, please don't go back out there by yourself it's dangerous. Stay here tonight." The small girl saw her mother's worried look, she quickly hugged her, "Ok mommy, I'll stay here."

**(Later that night)**

Angel put on her backpack, and rain coat, before walking to the front door. She hated lying to her mom, but the child knew that the pills she brought back would not last very long. One day as she was scouring the city for money, a man approached her telling her that if she ever needed any cash to look for him, he would give her a fair paying job.

The little girl smiled at the man's kindness, she could use the extra money for food, or bribing a bum to buy the needed meds for her mom. Angel took one last look towards her mother's room before quietly sneaking out of the apartment. When she was sure she wouldn't be heard she bolted towards the place where she met the nice man.

She came to the alley where she last saw him, after looking around for a second she sighed in defeat. "Hey kid." Angel smiled before turning around, "I'm here for the job mister." The man took a drag from his cigarette, before reaching into his hoodie, "All right, this is very simple. I need you to deliver something for me to a couple friends of mine." The man handed her a plastic bag filled with white powder and an envelope that looked ready to burst.

The girl tilted her head in confusion, "Sugar and a letter?" The man nodded as she took the items. "Uh yeah. My friends a baker of sorts, so he needs this sugar, hide it in your backpack so it doesn't get wet. I need you to take these to that restaurant across the street. I'll pay you when you get back."

Angel nodded, it made sense. How could a baker bake without sugar, the letter was probably a recipe! She smiled as she stuffed the items in her pack before walking across the street, waving goodbye at the man as she did so. She walked into the small diner, spotting a man behind the counter. Angel walked up to the male, "I'm here to deliver some sugar."

The man nodded curtly, before pointing to the door that led into the back room. Being as professional as possible the eight year old saluted before opening the door. She was immediately hit by the smell of smoke and alcohol. Angel scrunched up her nose as she walked down the stairs, coming to a room filled with men in suits, sitting around a table that was littered with playing cards.

The small child cleared her throat loudly, "I'm here to deliver the sugar!" A man with slicked back hair turned to look at her, "Come here brat." Angel pouted at being called a brat before walking up to the man. She slid off her back pack and dug out the desired items, before handing them to the baker. The well-dressed man nodded approvingly at the sugar before placing it on the table. He looked at the envelope next.

As he tore it open, Angel's eyes widened at the sight of so much money. With quick fingers the "baker" counted the green, as he reached the last bill his eyes narrowed. He slowly stood up, glaring at the girl. Oblivious to the dark stare, Angel smiled, "I hope I was" She was cut off as a rough hand went across her face with enough force to send her to the floor, "You little gutter trash, I should have known Jason would pull this shit!" Angel held her stinging cheek as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. "Mikey, James, take this little bitch outside, and send a message to that rat!" Two men grabbed her roughly by the arms before dragging her up the stairs, Angel kicked and screamed, but no one came to her rescue.

The eatery was empty as they dragged her out the side door and into an alley. They threw her forward onto the hard concrete, before taking turns delivering kicks to the poor child. The small girl curled up into a ball, doing her best to fight through the pain.

All of a sudden the blows stopped, and all was deadly quiet.

**(Two minutes ago)**

Naruto scanned the streets carefully, while Michael held onto his hand. "The signature is close, keep an eye out for children your age." The red head nodded, eager to meet his first sibling be it brother or sister. The duo continued to walk, crossing streets and avoiding shady individuals, when suddenly Naruto's powerful ears twitched as he picked up the sound of screaming. His heart skipped a beat at the sound of the young voice.

The white haired man quickly picked up Michael before disappearing in a burst of speed. He stopped in front of the alleyway where the screams came from. He placed his son on the ground, "Wait here for a moment Sochi." The boy looked at his father in confusion, before nodding slowly. Naruto ran into the alley, before making a turn, what he saw made his blood run cold and his eyes burn with fury.

Two men stood above a small form, kicking it violently, while the child whimpered continuously. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the attackers, before grabbing them each by the throat and snapping their necks. He threw away the corpses, and looked down at the quivering form of his daughter, before kneeling and placing a hand on her arm. The child flinched violently, causing Naruto's eyes to fill with pain.

"Don't worry little one, the bad men are gone now." The small girl looked up weakly at Naruto, making him smile softly, she looked a lot like him, "W-who are you?" Naruto gently placed a hand on her chest, making her lay down, "That can wait, first let's get you healed up." The white haired man's hands glowed green as he sent healing mana into the girls frame, causing the little child's eyes to go wide with wonder.

After a moment or so the girl's wounds were taken care of, although she was still sore. Naruto carefully picked her up and carried her back to the street, "What's your name sweetie?" The girl snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest, before meekly looking up, "Angel." Naruto beamed down at the girl, "That's a beautiful name." The eight year old quickly noticed some similarities between her and this man that had saved her. She smiled as her young mind came to a hopeful conclusion.

"Are you my daddy?" Naruto smiled down at the little girl, "I suppose I should spill the beans huh?" The white haired girl nodded heartily. Naruto chuckled, "Then yes, I am your father, and that is your brother." Naruto nodded towards the shy red head at the entrance of the alley. The little girl grew teary eyed at the thought of a father and brother. "Do you want to say hello?" Angel nodded again, before Naruto gently placed her on her feet.

The two children looked at each other timidly, before Angel began to walk forward, wincing a little from each step. Seeing his new sister hurting, Michael closed the distance quickly and enveloped the girl in a hug, which Angel returned happily. Naruto walked over and joined the hug, "Show me where you live Angel, you need to rest after this whole ordeal."

The girl didn't protest as her new father picked her up. Michael stayed close as the girl gave directions to her home. When the trio got to the apartment complex, Naruto had both of the tired children in his arms, "Which room is yours Angel?" Naruto whispered softly. The girl struggled to keep her eyes open, "Fifty four." Naruto walked through the rundown building, grimacing at the horrible living conditions. Once he reached room fifty four, he positioned the children so he could open the door with the key Angel had given him.

He walked in quietly, observing the small living space. There was a living room that was connected to a kitchen, and a small hallway that led to two rooms. He placed the tired children on the couch, closed the door and made his way to the rooms. He carefully opened one of the doors, and frowned as his eyes landed on the form of sickly looking woman.

He closed the door and stepped closer before the woman opened her eyes as if sensing his presence. Naruto expected screaming, or yells for help, but the woman laid there observing him quietly. Naruto pulled up a chair and sat down at the woman's bedside. They sat there, looking at each other, before the pale woman smiled softly, "It's good to finally meet you, Naruto." The white haired man's eyes widened slightly.

The woman giggled weakly, "Ever since I had Angel, you were in every one of my dreams. I thought I was going crazy, but here you are." Naruto placed the woman's hand in his, the shard of his soul must have brought her these memories that were not her own. "You know my name milady, but I have yet to know yours." The sickly woman blushed slightly at his formality, "Sarah." After she answered, a violent cough shook her body.

"Look, I know why you are here, and I understand. My little girl will have a better life growing up with you, than her sick mom." Naruto's eyes softened, his black heart reached out to the woman that had raised his girl for eight years. Without a moment's hesitation a green glow enveloped his hands as he ran them over Sarah's sickly body.

The woman was amazed as she started to feel better and better, her skin gained back its color, and her sunken face began to fill out once more. After a minute, Naruto helped her sit up. Sarah looked at her hands in awe, before her eyes started to sting with unshed tears. She wrapped Naruto in a strong hug, before jumping out of bed and headed for the living room in her pajamas.

Naruto's eyes glazed over as his face saddened, before he shook off his melancholy thoughts and smiled. He walked into the living room just as Angel woke up to see her healthy mom. "Mommy!" the eight year old yelled happily, before jumping into her mother's arms.

**XxX (Unknown Location)**

A man in a long white coat worked over an examination table, strapped to the table was his wife. He ran a metal sensor over her flat stomach, smiling insanely when a little blip appeared. _**"It needs to be studied! Contained and observed. No one must know." **_A malicious voice whispered in the man's ear. He nodded to himself, before adding more anesthetic to keep his spouse under for a couple more hours. The voice gave him advice, of course he did what it asked, and it was his conscious after all, right? As the man looked over his notes with crazy eyes he failed to notice a shadow flash across the room, two purple eyes observed him with a smirk before the shadow disappeared, a dark chuckle following it shortly.

**XxX (Back with Naruto)**

The white haired man walked into the restaurant lazily, his hands in his pockets. Noticing the lack of a cashier, he made his way to the back room, before walking down some stairs, not bothered by the smell of smoke, booze, and…blood? Naruto frowned as he came into a trashed room, thugs were laid put on the ground, some still groaning from their injuries. Others were just plain dead. He was about to question one of the lowlifes when a gruff voice called out from behind him.

"You got three seconds to tell me who you are, before I run you through, bub." Naruto inhaled the stranger's scent with a grin; it smelt primal. The white haired man decided to have a little fun with this little animal. When the stranger didn't get a response, he grunted, "Your funeral." A strange sound reached Naruto's ears, like several blades had been unsheathed, before running footsteps and finally the feeling of several pointy objects entering his back.

After a moment of silence Naruto chuckled, "I heal pretty fast." The white haired man quickly turned around, raking his sharp claws down his attacker's face, sending him into a wall with enough force to crack it. Naruto raised an eyebrow as the man sat up from the lethal blow, the large gashes in his face sealing up in seconds. The man had messy black hair, and a fair amount of facial hair, and he wore a brown leather jacket. The strangest thing though was his hands. Several metal objects were protruding from his balled up fists, like claws.

"So do I."

XxX

**Sorry for the long wait, more hero stuff will be introduced next chapter, I PROMISE! Reviews would be appreciated, criticism is welcome… bit I crey evir tem!**

**BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Pieces Falling Into Place

**And we are back! A lot is going to go down this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's from Marvel or Naruto or anything else I put in here.**

**XxX**

Ryu sat in his room, his brow was furrowed in confusion. For a while now he would get a strange feeling in his stomach at random intervals. Sometimes it would last a minute, sometimes an hour. It wasn't painful or even discomforting; it felt warm, like a small heater was in his chest. The black haired boy raised his arms curiously, the strange warmth had moved to his arms, then his fingers. Suddenly several purple sparks flew from his fingertips, before they were engulfed in purple flame. Ryu gasped in surprise and was about to call for help, when he realized the fire didn't hurt.

It had the same warm feeling as his insides. He stared at the fire in wonder. The purple eyed boy tore his gaze from the fire when his mother walked into the room, "Ryu, do you want to help mommy make…" The brown haired woman's face lost its color, she was about to grab a blanket to help put the fire out when, "WAIT! Mommy, it doesn't hurt." The woman watched as her son got up and walked over to her, he excitedly showed her his blazing hands.

She gaped at the purple flames, before warily reaching out and taking Ryu's hands in hers. To her surprise she wasn't burned, but a feeling of warmth entered her arms.

**XxX**

"So let me get this straight, those two are your illegitimate kids, created by death himself to hunt you and your son down and kill you?" Naruto nodded at Wolverines words, before taking a drink of his water. The grizzly man huffed in disbelief, "You were right that is hard to believe." The two sat in a booth at a diner, the children sat in the one behind them, talking to each other excitedly while eating their food. "Believe it or not, it's the truth; I have to find my final child before Death sinks his claws into him. Then I have to train them to fight, and finally I must leave to draw Death's attention to another world to keep them safe."

Logan looked at the man who he was fighting not two hours ago, seeing his determination to keep his family safe. The clawed mutant smirked slightly, "I won't get in your way, Naruto. One more thing, how do you know your final kid is going to be a boy?" Naruto looked past him at his children, who were laughing with food covering their faces. This caused the ex-king to smile fondly, "Call it a hunch."

XxX (Time Skip- Eight years later)

Naruto looked at his two children that stood in front of him; both had changed over the years. Angel's head came up to his chest, she wore a beanie over her neck length hair, that almost covered her eyes, a white tank top, baggy cargo jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. At first glance, most would see a teenage boy. A closer look would reveal the curves of a growing woman, with a mischievous smirk that seemed permanent. Michael, he was about as tall as his father. Wearing a sleeveless zip up hoodie, with the hood up covering his features, save for his blood red eyes. He also wore blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, and a pair of black combat boots.

All in all Naruto was proud of himself and his children, they were heavily trained to the point the white haired man believed they could take on the strongest of heroes or villains. Naruto smiled, "I am proud of you both, unfortunately today is the day I leave, taking Death's gaze with me. I leave the task of finding your final brother to you." Angel smirked at her father, "Don't worry pops! We'll find our little bro, and then we can be a family!"

Michael noticed his father's eyes slightly twitch at his sister's words, but decided not to voice his concerns; instead he gave a nod to his father. Naruto wrapped both of the young warriors in a warm hug, "Before I leave, I would like to visit Ryu one more time. Why don't you come with me?" The two teens nodded happily at the thought of seeing their brother, even if he wouldn't be aware of their presence.

XxX (The island of Senso- AKA Whirlpool)

Gnarl grunted as he and a man opened a shaky portal, the mana construct consisted of several colors that shimmered brightly. The old minion master grunted, "GO DOC!" A man in a plague doctor outfit ran towards the portal, two katana strapped to his back. He let out a yell as he dived headfirst into the portal, only for a separate portal to open a dozen feet in the air on the other side of the courtyard, spitting out the plague using assassin, "UAHOUGAAAAAH!" Doc hit the ground with an "OOF!" Gnarl sighed before looking at his assistant who looked disappointed in himself, "It was good try Inari, better luck next time." The brown haired mage snarled, "Good won't bring my brother back! COME ON! ANOTHER!"

Gnarl looked over to the writhing doctor, "Doc get your arse up and get ready for another go!" Doc whined, before getting up and stretching his sore muscles. Gnarl looked at the brown haired man he had chosen specifically to become a mage. When news about Naruto's disappearance spread, many were sad about the fact, including Inari. After a freak accident Gnarl discovered the brunette's massive mana pool.

There was also the fact that Itachi declined the offer to be the temporary replacement, so Inari was the next best if not better choice to take the throne until they brought Naruto back. The two magic users tapped into their mana, before forming another portal. This one looked far better than the last one.

Doc gave a deep sigh before charging at the portal, only to yelp as he tripped over a stone, stumbling into the vortex of colors. Gnarl looked around, expecting the plague doctor to pop up from the ground or come falling from the sky once again. When this didn't happen, both magi grinned victoriously! Gnarl grinned, "What is our next move?" Inari smiled as he looked up at the sky, "Now we wait for Doc to find Naruto and bring him home."

XxX (In the forest somewhere)

Thor glared at the armored billionaire, "Do not touch me again." Stark replied in his usual childish manner, "Then don't take my stuff." The Asgardian replied with a strict tone, "You have no idea what you're dealing with." Tony glanced back then returned his attention to Thor, "Shakespeare in the park?" His voice took on an overdramatic tenor, "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" Before the god of thunder could retort a multicolored vortex opened up above them, spitting out a humanoid form that landed in a crumpled heap in between them.

Loki raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he observed the event from his perch. Tony's face cover slammed down in preparation for a fight, and Thor hefted Mjolnir. The form twitched before sitting up, letting out a few curses, as it stretched. Tony narrowed his eyes as he saw the clothes the man wore, having seen them in old history books about the bubonic plague. Thor glared at the newcomer, "What business brought you here, bird man?" The plague doctor turned his masked face to the two heroes, before standing up, dusting off his clothes. He then bent over and picked up his wide brimmed hat that had fallen off during his decent; he patted it before placing it on his head.

Faster than either could track, the plague doctor unsheathed his katana and pointed the blades in their direction, "Tell me were lord Naruto is, and I might let you live." Stark looked over at Thor, "Hey, Blondie! I think he's talking to us." The Asgardian growled, "Then he is foolish for challenging the son of the all father." Iron Man turned his head back to the newcomer only for his head to whip back as a boot connected with his armored head, causing him to fly back into a tree.

Tony shook his head, before glaring at his assailant, "Playtimes over." Stark sent a repulsor blast at the doctor, only for him to sidestep it with alarming swiftness. Thor wasted no time as he charged his opponent, intent on finishing it quickly. The blond warrior raised his hammer and brought it down; the loud sound of metal hitting metal rang out around them. The plague doctor tilted his head, before pushing his opponent back, his katana glowing with green symbols. "You're not the only one with special weapons."

Tony blasted himself forward, delivering a haymaker that sent the doctor flying. Doc picked himself up, giggling manically, "Yes, it's been awhile since someone could actually put up a good fight, even if it would take both of you." Another voice called out, this one was far more disciplined, "How about another?" Captain America jumped off the tree he was on and landed between the other heroes, "Give up, you are outmanned and outgunned."

Doc sheathed his blades, before putting his hands in his pockets. Steve took this as his surrender, until the beak of the plague doctor's mask opened up, revealing a metal pipe. Green gas began to poor out of it, until it surrounded them. Tony quickly scanned it, before sighing in relief, it wasn't poison…but it was highly…FLAMMABLE! Before the billionaire could get out a warning, the sound of a match being brought to life was heard, before another giggle. Doc tossed the match into the green smoke. It quickly lit up the area in fire and light, blinding them for a moment.

Doc had used this moment to slip away. Cap made sure the other two heroes were ok, before scanning the forest. Stark placed his hands on his hips, "I need a drink, come on point break."

XxX (Unknown Location)

The crazy scientist looked at the child that was currently floating in a vat of green liquid; the boy looked about seven or eight, with forest green hair. On his back was a pair of bat like wings, and floating behind him was a scale covered tail that ended with a heart shaped point. The bald man scribbled furiously into a notebook, before pulling out a voice recorder, "Log two hundred and sixty. Project chimera has taken to the new body parts like a fish to water, the shadows tell me I'm doing something great, legendary even! Haha, successfully fusing animal DNA with a human catalyst! Years of pretesting on the subject's mother has paid off. It is regretful that the mother died from over testing, but chimera is responding well to the treatments."

The boy in the tank twitched slightly as a voice entered his head. **"Finally, you are ready to fulfill your purpose to me, after years of having this moron turn you into the ultimate weapon, we can finally begin. Listen to me Chimera, find the one known as Ryu, and kill him, along with his siblings. Failure to comply will result in your own destruction. Now...go!" **The boys jade eyes shot open widely before his clawed hands rushed forward, cracking the glass of his cell. The scientist stumbled back in surprise, before rushing to the nearby console to administer the sedatives.

With a loud crashing sound, the tank exploded in a display of glass and green water. Chimera landed on all fours, his leathery wings stretching from being cramped up in the tank for so long. The green haired boy looked at the bald man, his tail waving behind him in an annoyed fashion. Chimera slowly got up and walked towards the scientist, before grabbing him by the neck. His tail shot forward, skewering the bald man through the throat. The lab experiment dropped the corpse, before walking over to the desk, grabbing what seemed important.

The green haired boy suddenly became acutely aware of his…bareness. With a scowl the creature scrounged around for something that would contain his extra features.

XxX

Ryu stepped through his house door, dropping his bag by the door, "Mom! I'm home!" He heard the soft laugh of his mother from the kitchen, "Welcome home sweetheart." The woman that had raised him walked out of the kitchen and came towards him, enveloping him in a hug. As the boy started walking upstairs, he missed the cruel, inhuman grin his "mother" shot at his back.

**XxX**

**DONE! **

**No excuse….I procrastinated, my bad.**

**BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Shadow Assassin

**Disclaimer still applies here…**

**XXX**

Ryu's _"mother"_ made her way into the kitchen, when the woman was positive she was alone, her eyes turned white, and a feral grin split her face, "I have located the boy." A shadow seemed to materialize out of nowhere in front of her, and a voice entered her mind, **"Kill him, then hunt down the Uzumaki." **The woman turned her bloodthirsty eyes to the stairs, and began to walk up to Ryu's room. The purple eyed boy was putting away some clothes, while he simultaneously bobbed his head to the music coming from his headphones.

The black haired boy was so engrossed in his music that he didn't hear his door open. The creature that had taken the form of the boy's mother grinned, its arms had deformed into large black scythe like appendages that it raised, ready to impale the boy from behind. By sheer stupid luck one of Ryu's earbuds snagged on his dresser, yanking it out allowing him to hear the deep chuckle that came from behind him. The teen turned around only to yell in pain as a blade like arm cut through his clothes and into his skin.

He fell backwards clutching his chest, and his eyes widened in horror. A creature loomed over him, and even though its face had deformed into something horrendous he could still make out his mother's features. The mutant teen froze in fear, he was going to die.

"HEY FUGLY!" The creature turned to glare at the girl that had entered the house; she wore a white tank top and beanie. The girl had a pistol aimed at the monster's head. The young woman smirked, "Boom." She fired several rounds into the beasts head, causing it to growl in annoyance. It charged taking the girl with it as it crashed through a wall.

XxX (Several minutes earlier)

Naruto stared at the house, an unreadable expression on his face. Michael and Angel stood behind him glaring at the home. They could sense the creature that lurked within. Naruto turned slightly, eyeing his children with his demonic eyes, "Your final test is now, kill the shadow demon while I retrieve Ryu." The two teens nodded before Angel disappeared in a flash of white sparks, no doubt inside the house already. Michael cracked his neck before walking up to the front door. Without hesitation the red head booted it down and entered the house, only to sigh as his sister came crashing through the ceiling. The silver haired girl huffed as she glared at the larger teen, "What took you so long?"

Michael shook his head, "Unlike you I don't have teleportation in my arsenal of abilities." Any further conversation was cut off as the shadow demon jumped from the hole in the ceiling, its long appendages thrashed around, ready to kill them. The red eyed warrior's arms were engulfed in red energy, before an axe made of pure energy was formed in his hands. Angel jumped to her feet, before pulling two mac 11's seemingly out of nowhere.

The shadow demon growled menacingly, before charging the two teens. Michael shot forward with his energy axe in both hands, meeting the creature in melee combat, Angel quickly teleported behind the beast, unloading her clips into its back, causing it to howl in pain. Capitalizing on the distraction Michael brought his axe down into the creatures shoulder, causing black blood to spray around the house. Angel threw away the guns before pulling out two knives, and stabbing the beast in its riddled back.

While this was happening Ryu was in his torn up room, crawling towards the door. His vision was dotted with black spots and his breathing was shallow, as he crawled he was oblivious to the long streak of red he was leaving behind him. Just before unconsciousness claimed him he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

XxX (New York City)

Chimera looked over the city as he sat atop a skyscraper, a long black coat covering his form. In his hands were a bunch of papers that might have some importance. The only problem was that he couldn't read. Being a science experiment since the day you were born did have its down sides. The green haired child glared at the papers, before he heard a noise behind him. Chimera turned slightly to regard his unwanted guest.

"Hey kid, you should leave the building hopping to me." Chimera tilted his head; the man was in a red and blue suit with a spider symbol on his chest. Spiderman looked at the kid in confusion; he was just doing his normal rounds when he felt his spidey senses basically hit him upside the head with a sledge hammer. The web head immediately went to investigate only to find this child all by his lonesome on top of a skyscraper.

"How did you get up here?" Chimera ignored him completely, before outstretching his hand showing him the papers. Spiderman took the papers, before reading them aloud, unknowingly allowing the boy to know their content. "Subject Chimera is coming along well, but lately I have been having nightmares, involving people I've never met before and whispering shadows near New York. These are trivial matters though; I'm going to be legendary for completing this project. The final test is…" The hero stopped when he saw a splatter of blood covering the rest of the sentence.

Chimera was disappointed; none of the info was new to him. This made him growl making the super hero jump slightly. The web head backed up slowly. Chimera ripped off his coat, before tying it around his waist. He spread his wings, grinned at the stunned hero, before jumping off the building, looking for another lead.

XxX

Ryu groaned loudly as he slowly came to. He sat up slowly, blinking away the blurriness in his vision. The mutant teen looked around cautiously; he seemed to be in an abandoned house. He hissed in pain when he moved to quickly. The black haired boy looked down, his shirt was gone and his chest was wrapped in bandages. That was when past events hit him like a sledgehammer.

"Ah good you're awake."

Ryu jumped a bit before wincing and placing a hand on his chest. The teen turned his head to see the owner of the voice. It was a white haired man, he was dressed in a nice suit, and his eyes were red and black. Ryu shifted uncomfortably, "Who are you?"

The man smiled slightly, showing off some pointed fangs.

"I am your father, Ryu."

**XxX**

**Really sorry it took so long. I had lost interest in this story for a bit and I was working on another one. Here I'm pretty proud of this chapter though!**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
